Proditione
by soundshorizon
Summary: The story of how a witch from a secluded forest fell for a musician with sad eyes- and their tragedy, and everyone's side of the story. What really happened? Angst. Original Pairings, mainly Greens. T for mentions of sexual content.
1. The Witch

For anyone wondering, Happy Never After is on hiatus so I will be trying to post some other stories here!

This is Greens centered however there will be hints of Reds and Blues when I get to their side of the story. I will try to get 6 chapters out in total. Order will be:

Buttercup, Butch, Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer. Because this tale is too long to explain in one go, right? Plus everyone had a part in this tale.

I hope you enjoy!

Please Follow + Fav + Review!

* * *

 **The Witch's Purity**

.

.

How did the gates of hell open?

A tale of a lonely witch

And

A cunning musician

.

.

The forbidding forest that rests within the edge of the world, thick with trees and cries of birds- an infant was abandoned away from human dwelling and then found. Founded by a mage, run out of his own kingdom, The Professor. He took in the small child, barely alive within the woods, and gave her a purpose.

An heir.

Tossed away by society, just like him, he knew he found the right one. Pure and she had the gift, oh what a perfect meeting. The one to take his place, the one to never disobey him.

Two companions, a forest spirit too kind for the world, and a clever familiar one who protected him, took him to the child. They too were young, and such he felt as if he should be there for them, become their father.

A forest spirit, a familiar, and now a child- A comfortable home for the four. The abandoned child grew, grew to a graceful woman, yet even with the addition of a new family member nothing changed, everything stayed within routine.

Until the Professor died.

And Lilith 'Buttercup' Utonium took his place.

.

 _"Buttercup... do not forget.."_

 _._

Soft words resounding inside of her, she made her way within the deep woodlands. Gentle steps, calm breathing, it was a routine she had to follow, a routine she had grown used to since she could remember. He showed her the path, murmurs of riddles he spoke to her as a way to pass time, and she just listened intently, never answering loudly. She held his hand, and he would tell her, in a soft, sickly voice that she needed to do this alone. Why, she would ask, and all he would say was that his time was running, the serpent already devoured his time. She never understood him, so all she did was nod and try her hardest to memorize the path.

She knew it by heart, yet it scared her. The atmosphere never felt right, and having to pray in front of the Spirit of the Forest, and the gate, it frightened her. Even now, it still did, but she had to continue the routine, just for him, and for herself as well. A green hood she wore, holding it tightly as she continued on her path, the air getting colder and colder.

The eerie chirping of birds was all she could hear, as she made her way closer to her destination. Few seconds pass and she finally opened her lips, the melody silencing the forest dwellers and letting a moment of peace.

Finally arriving at her destination, she got down on her knees and play a requiem- praying for those who died and wishing for their longing of tranquility that she knew they couldn't achieve. The song got softer as she reached the end of her prayer, feeling the atmosphere clear within its containment of gloom.

The process took her some time, letting the moment last as long as she could just to respect for those who have passed- it was her purpose to do such thing, to ask for forgiveness- for it was she who caused their restlessness. Nevertheless she prayed to them and prayed that they could understand the sins that they have caused.

Raven hair, tips curling upwards, everything barely reaching her chin. Her eyes, iridescent and yet one could still see the deep pigment of the light green. She, whose beauty sends shivers down the spines of any that cared to look, understood that she could never become a normal girl. The moment she was found, she was brought into a new world, one where she was actually accepted in. Magic, the reason Witches and Mages lived, and the only difference between them and humans.

Eventually she finished her session and slowly got up to leave the vicinity, giving one last apology and finally leaving. The birds from a distance began chirping once more, making her laugh softly. The moment she stepped out of the open area, she felt rather relieved- knowing that she's honoring her father's job, his whole life, it's what always made her day.

Humming a tune, her path to the cottage was not far from here, she knew it was her only way of peace. Soft smile spreading on her lips, she closed her eyes and began feeling relaxed. That's what she usually felt when she was done with her praying, because to her, it felt as if she was free from problems just for a little bit.

It made her content.

"You seem happy." A voice spoke near her ear, causing the witch to jump.

"Gah! Blossom, stop doing that, it's creepy!" The only response that she got was just a laugh, and finally the familiar showed herself to the witch- bright pink eyes and long ginger hair that flowed with the wind. A maid outfit was what she wore when in this form, mainly because she was the one that made dinner for the witch and even cleaned the house for her. Though, in Buttercup's opinion, Blossom was far too important to be considered a simple maid. She was the one who taught her the majority of her spells, and the one who explained to her about her role.

The familiar cleared her throat after her tiny laughing fit, and leaned forward on one hip. Ginger hair spilled past her shoulders, and she grinned.

"My apologies, Buttercup, but it was a rare sight to see you smile to calmly..." She mused, "But that is not why I came to see you."

That was the thing with Blossom- she never sought out to anyone unless it was to give information. While she was The Professor's familiar, she wasn't Buttercup's, and therefore Buttercup didn't have any control of her. Not that she wanted to control her, but there was no real bond like familiar's and their masters had- it was just so special- something Buttercup wanted. Something special.

"Now don't keep me in the dark, what is it?"

The familiar moved her head around, scanning the area before turning back to the witch, "It's not quite important however I do believe since you are the only witch in this forest..." She began, licking her lips, "...that there seemed to be a man wandering around here."

A man, that wasn't an odd thing but within the forest no other being should be there, let alone a man. The Forest of Purity, a forest where nothing impure could get in, and anything impure within- well that was another story. But still, the thought alone made the Witch frown.

"A pure man?" A question with an obvious answer, yet she still asked.

Blossom nodded, "Nothing is off about him- I sent Bubbles to ask him for his name and to lead him to a more..." She paused, "...secluded area. Far away." Buttercup nodded, confusion blooming within her, but she didn't try to pry as to why Blossom paused- she knew better. That was their relationship, Blossom was her mentor, an older sister figure and tended to be protective of her and Bubbles- the forest spirit (in better words, a nymph.)

"Was that all?" She didn't intend to snap at her, yet Blossom recoiled slightly. Smoothing out her dress, Blossom let out a chuckle, "I also finished dinner, so hurry up home... Goodbye." And with that she transformed back to her cat form and ran off to the other direction.

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be there soon!" She waved at Blossom half-heartedly. Waiting a few more seconds, she turned back to her original direction and began making way to her cottage, or well, their cottage.

Bubbles and Blossom, both of them lived with Buttercup- a way to raise her and to repay The Professor. In a way, Buttercup felt they became a family for this- sure they were one when Professor was alive, but now they only had each other, they all protected one another. They were sisters to each other, and that's why they gave each other their nicknames.

Buttercup doesn't go by Lilith much anymore, only during serious times. She didn't detest the name, The Professor gave it to her, but it wasn't one she would like to use in public. Lilith, the first wife of Adam, the one who left the Garden of Eden, that name she didn't wish to associate with. There was another reason as to why she didn't wish to go by that name- however…

* * *

.

 **"How dare you, Lilith-"**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Whispers of monsters fill her head, resounding throughout, yet she continues her walk back to her home. Those voices, the cries, she's grown used to them ever since she's been little. Before they used to curse his name, and yet now, they curse hers. She couldn't do anything about it though- it was not her place, she was just a mere guard.

Buttercup kept her eyes forward, her speed getting faster as the noises kept getting louder. Once she was home, she could have Bubbles clear her mind through herbs and things like that. Yet the moment she was within earshot of her home, the voices stopped as a sweet melody was played. Moving swiftly behind a tree, she pulled her hood up and leaned closer to the noise.

And she saw him.

The man, what a handsome man he is. Though that wasn't what drawn Buttercup to him, instead it was is eyes. The melody picked up and his fingers moved gracefully, it didn't even appear as if he was plucking the strings within the lyre, and yet his fingers moved slowly, then quickly, all without a single problem.

His eyes however, no matter what movement his fingers made, he kept them closed- and then briefly opened them. He looks sad, she thought solemnly. Their eyes met for a brief second, and she felt her breath get taken away, his eyes never leaving hers making her glance away. Heat was rising to her cheeks, a frown forming on her lips. (Why was she blushing? It was a simple look!) Except it wasn't a simple look, nor moment. The moment they looked at one another, she swore she saw his eyes look rather happy, look… Relieved.

It made her heart ache.

As she was about to take a step forward, Bubbles emerged from within her house, holding a basket of fruits. The musician stopped his playing and looked over to her, those sad eyes once more shown. The nymph didn't seem to notice, or just ignored it, because she handed him an apple and grabbed onto his hand. They exchanged words, but the Witch couldn't hear them, leaving a bittersweet feeling within her. Her eyes met his once more, just for a second, before he turned back to the forest spirit.

She laughed, and then dragged him off to another direction.

The Witch felt her heart ache, yet it wasn't pleasant- it was foul. Controlling her breathing, she waited for the duo to no longer be heard, and when she could no longer hear or see them, she made her way to her home. Looking back to where he was once standing, she felt …

 _Longing._

"What the hell?" She mumbled to herself, closing the door behind her and throwing the hood somewhere in the living room. The smell of cooked fruits and vegetables filled her, and she couldn't help but feel rather hungry- no that wasn't the word, she was starving. Tossing her past feelings aside, she ran to her kitchen and picked up a plate of cooked apples and bread, and began devouring it.

As she finished with her bread, she wiped her mouth and the table quickly- once she ate she always got tired, and once she got tired she usually fell asleep. This was her routine, and no man would change it. …Speaking of that man, perhaps she was way too hungry, and seeing him handed with a basket of fruits angered her- caused her to be jealous. That would explain her emotions, because to her, a women a pure purity could never be with him.

It was unspoken of.

It was not allowed.

Even if she knew, knew deep within her heart that she longed for it. Was it love that she felt of him, or the sin of lust?

Her father's words rang in her head once again, repeating and repeating until she concluded that what she felt for him was lust- temptation was not an option. She promised The Professor, and she promised Blossom as well. As his heir, as his prodigy, as his only way to die peacefully, she had to stay pure, and stray from any kind of sin. Her role, keep the gates closed.

Men were indeed terrible.

Shaking her head, she stripped from her clothes and changed into her night gown. "I must be getting ill, I almost..." She spoke to nobody, and yet she couldn't even finish her sentence, her shame engulfing her. With a loud sigh, her fingers ran through her hair, then she put out the candle in her room. Nausea, that's was all she felt, nausea over her choices.

This was too much.

"UGH! WHY THE HELL AM I FEELING LIKE THIS!?" Throwing her hands up in the air, she ran to her bed, put out the fire in the candle, and threw the covers over herself, determined to fall asleep and forget about all that was bothering her. Closing her eyes firmly shut, Buttercup began feeling the sway of drowsiness overcome her, sleep finally enveloping her and taking her away.

 _Flames surrounded her._

 _Cries of a maiden filled the river between the living and the dead._

 _They called out for her-_

 _They yelled for their release-_

 _For the end of their eternal damnation._

 _Their rage surrounded her, burning her to the bone._

 _Hands reached for her_

 _held her_

 _dragged her_

 _water filled her lungs_

 _her screams no longer heard_

 **"-Hated Lilith!"**

 **"Save us! You wretched monster!"**

 **"Damned Lilith!"**

"That's no way to talk to a lady..."

A soothing voice woke her from the nightmare, quickly followed by a soothing melody played by the lyre. Knowing well the dream was but a mere illusion, mere guilt playing with her- yet hearing the lyre, she felt as if all was right once more. Lighting the candle next to her bed, she quietly got off her bed and made her way around the house. The nymph and familiar lived with her, yet they didn't appear much at night, with Bubbles preferring to sleep on a tree and with the nature, and Blossom going to god knows where.

Though when they did sleep in the house with her, they were rather strict- or well in a straightforward way they were...

They wouldn't allow her to leave the house without their permission.

But that wasn't important now, they weren't here, and she needed to go outside right now.

The song continued to play, loudly, as if the musician was calling out for her, no- She knew he was calling out for her. The way he stared at her, the way he played for her, the way he's calling for her now- this was their destiny. They were destined to meet.

Even for a brief second.

Anxiously biting her lip, she changed out of her nightgown, the outside too cold for her, not wanting to be shivering while conversing with the sad, sad, sad musician. Once the dress was put on, she carefully slipped on her shoes, making way to the door- not before putting on her trademark hood.

She stepped out.

As if time has stopped, devoured by the same snake that took The Professor away, their eyes met and then everything was frozen. His playing stopped, his fingers paused on the strings- and she, her hood no longer covering her face from him. Minutes passed, and then...

He smiled.

She smiled.

They both laughed, the silence broken by small fits of happiness, her cheeks rising with heat and his as well. Nervousness washed away and replaced by aches within her heart, these ones feeling pleasant and bubbly, as if she was in a daze.

Their laughter died down, but they kept smiling, and finally he leaned forward and opened his mouth. "So we finally met, huh?" His voice was deep and smooth, everything she dreamed about, making her knees go weak.

"H-heh.. I guess we have... I thought it would have taken longer though." She replied, her eyes glancing down at his lips for a millisecond and then back to his eyes- those happy, happy eyes. The man, she hadn't even gotten his name yet, chuckled and got even closer to her.

She could feel his breath.

"I couldn't help but see you this way. That little nymph was pretty adamant on not letting me near this area. She tried to persuade me with fruits!" He shook his fist in a joking matter, and she let out a laugh. This felt nice, this felt right.

This wasn't wrong.

"That's Bubbles for you. Though did you actually try it? She might be a pain in the ass but she does know where to find delicious fruit." He looked at her in surprise, then grinned wildly. This only caused her to get even redder, "W-what the hell are you looking at!?"

"You cuss! I can't believe you cuss!" His grinned widened, and he was literally right in front of her. His nose close to touching hers.

"Shaddup!"

"Make me." He laughed once more, then stuck out his tongue. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms, stepping forward and slamming her foot down his. A screech left his mouth as he leaned down to hold onto his injured foot, and Buttercup couldn't help but feel triumph.

She also felt herself relaxing more, felt herself loosen up and act more like her, and not like some pure maiden.

Once the man was done crying over his foot, she called him a wimp and he replied with an insult to her. Their bickering went back in forth until he broke out in laughter and she followed him, a grin never leaving her lips.

And that was how they continued on the night, their laughs never dying out- their conversations never becoming dull. They flowed with one another, fleeting moments of touches but never going down the path of temptation- everything was innocent and lighthearted.

A fleeting moment of pure love.

"...Ah, it's almost morning, you... you should leave." She told him cautiously, glancing around the area, remembering who she was and who he was. He only gave her a look and suddenly he realized that they had spent the whole night conversing.

"Time sure does pass fast. I'll go now." He smiled once more and turned to leave, then paused, and turned back to face her. The musician grabbed onto her shoulders and leaned in close, and she felt her breath stop.

"What's your name? I never got it."

Embarrassment, that's what she was feeling at the moment. The feeling of longing for what he should have given her, a kiss, an act of love. He must have known what he was doing to her, because he smirked at her dumbfoundedness.

Licking her lips quickly, she opened her mouth and forced out a sound.

"Buttercup... Lilith 'Buttercup'..."

His smile widened.

"I'm Butch. Adam 'Butch'."

Her heart raced.

And he left.

* * *

.

.

 _"Buttercup... do not forget..._

 _You are the last guardian of the door that protects this world from the dead that dwell in Hell…_

 _You cannot ever break the barrier of purity…_

 _You cannot give into temptation of sexual desire..._

 _Please, my daughter."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Their meetings began at the same place at the same time at first. Every night he'd wake her up from her slumber with a melody, taking the beautiful Witch away from her nightmares, and into his hands of laughter and whispered promises.

Ther purity kept in tact, only small touches they had- nothing gone too far and yet Buttercup began to forget her father's words, forget her vow to him and forget all around her. The man, Butch, oh he made her feel special he made her feel everything.

This is what she wanted.

The loneliness gone, and the embrace of someone instead.

Then their meetings stopped happening at night, and happened during the day.

The Witch swore that Blossom knew of this, the way the familiar gave her looks, the way the familiar spoke to her, the way she appeared disappointed- but she couldn't help it.

She never had any kind of special relationship with anybody. Blossom had The Professor, familiar and mage, a special kind of bond she couldn't get past. Blossom was his first born child, literal blood and now familiar, and to her, she felt like she was trespassing something.

And Bubbles- Bubbles was never disappointed in her, yet Buttercup knew she was telling Blossom everything and it irritated her. The nymph was related to the forest, a special kind of relationship with the forest, being surrounded by all her friends and her people- something that Buttercup didn't have.

She was alone.

And Butch made her feel surrounded by love.

Special.

 _"...Please, my daughter."_

It happened one night, their conversation was one of the animals within the forest, but she wasn't paying much attention to it. It wasn't boring to say, but her mind was too preoccupied, too many things going through it for her to really focus on their talk about squirrels.

"And I was thinking, what if I made out with a squirrel y'know?" Wait what. Hold up, what exactly was this man talking about? Wasn't he just rambling about how squirrels were adorable? What kind of man is he!?

"What?" She stared at him in pure bewilderment, taking a step back. Her reaction led him to laugh, and he grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her forward until his chest hit hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and he leaned even closer, nose touching briefly.

"Hold up! I was just trying to get your attention, BC." He grinned again, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just.. dozing off y'know?" She told him, leaning on his shoulder and closing her eyes, "I rarely get any sleep now..." With their meetings happening at the dead of night up until dawn, she'd had began getting little to no sleep.

That's when he brought up his idea.

"We should meet during the day, when you're doing your daily rituals and stuff... I can play my lyre while you sing... I'd be nice." He glanced away, red staining his cheeks- and hers as well. They never spoke of meeting during the day, with the fear of Bubbles and Blossom seeing them.

It made her happy.

"Yeah, we should."

 _And that's how it happened._

Everyday he'd accompany her to her rituals, they would meet halfway and then once she began play a requiem, and he as well. The melody of the voice and lyre soothing the dead and in turn, clearing the voices of them in her head- leaving only peace.

(She had told him about the gates, told him how she was the guardian and that the tree she sang to everyday were the gates keeping hell closed from the living. He listened to her every word, and she couldn't help but feel proud- proud that he was interested in her, interested in her role. Found her important.)

He'd walk her around the forest, picking fallen fruits from the trees and trying to reach to the very top, telling her he'd pick the best one for her. It made her heart flutter. Her love for him grew and grew.

Then it happened.

After her prayers to the dead, she turned to him, ready to leave- yet something overcame her, because when she looked at his lips she leaned in.

A brush of lips, barely any contact- she was the one that initiated- and suddenly she knew she wanted more. His eyes had widened when she kissed him once more. Butch finally came to his senses and he moved his hand, moved it to cup one of her cheeks and angle her head. They parted.

Her heart couldn't take it.

She wanted to keep kissing him- kiss him ten times, hundred of times, she just never wanted to let him go.

Buttercup grabbed onto his collar and crashed her lips with his, closing her eyes tightly. She didn't know exactly what to do, but he seemed to have taken control, moving his hand down to her nape, and his free one holding onto her waist. She moved her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

He bit her lower lip, and she gasped- and suddenly she gave into temptation and allowed him to continue further- continue the touches- continue for what she was longing, for what she was craving.

She was drowning in him.

She was craving him.

She wanted him to be hers.

She wanted them to be joined.

Clothes were torn off, moans filled the air, and whispers of what would come of tomorrow. Petals of her purity scattered all around and she was engulfed with the flame of passion, the flame of desire.

The gates of hell opened, and she fell into a slumber.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Thump, thump, thump._

 _Footsteps drew near._

 _Her eyes opened._

 _ **Adam**_ _held onto her hand_

 _ **Eve's**_ _hand_

 _and climb through the stairs of hell_

 _bringing his real lover back from the dead._

 _Yet_ _ **Lilith**_ _knew of the betrayal_

 _she saw it_

 _and she sang him a curse_

 _a cruel, cruel curse._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

And the Witch gave birth nine months later.

Her child becoming the new keeper of the gate.

Hopefully this time, the child will obey.

And keep their purity intact.

.

.

.

.

What a cruel fate.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I'll hopefully have Butch's side of the story soon!


	2. The Musician

This is Butch's POV of the story and who this Eve is! I hope you all enjoy it. Next will be Blossom, who did play a rather big role in this little tragedy.

Anyways thank you for checking this out! Follow! Fav! Review! Ty!

* * *

 **The Musician's Love**

.

.

How did the gates of hell open?

A tale of a lonely witch

And

A cunning musician

.

.

The forbidding forest that rests within the edge of the world, thick with trees and cries of birds- a man steps a foot within, lyre in hand and determination filling within him. He had a purpose, a purpose that he had to accomplish no matter what.

To find his love.

Taken away by destiny's hands, a too early death. Heartbroken and abandoned, he searched to find the gates of hell, to defy the gods and defy the thing he calls fickle fate.

Two companions, a man who faced death too many times (and in turn became death itself), and a man who believed himself to be close to god, guided him to the forest, and guided him with warnings and protection.

Three friends who had nothing but each other, a makeshift family, helping one another. Bound by fate, by the one thing they call a home. That was, until his love fell ill, and everything fell apart.

Eve had died.

And Adam 'Butch' vowed to bring her back.

.

 _"Butch, let's start a family together."_

.

Their meeting was special, in his opinion.

She was a dancer, the best in her little group of three. Moves sharp at the right times and fluid at others, she was so full of energy and she gave his melodies meaning, brought his pitiful songs to life with just a swing of hips.

To others, she appeared so strong, and so animalistic at the same time. She was what one would call wild, and yet the way she treated those sleazy customers, the ones who always tried to touch her- feel her up.

She got the nicknamed of Brute.

Eve 'Brute' was her name.

And Butch fell for her the minute she first danced to one of his songs. Fell for her crude way of speaking, her lack of manners, fell for how true to herself she was. And so he pursued, tried many ways to get to fall for him.

She gave him motivation.

She was his muse.

She made him feel alive, feel a burning passion of desire within him.

Butch, he never had real motivation for his life- he felt it was dull, felt it wasn't that meaningful and just concluded he should die, rot away somewhere. Of course he never told his family about this, feelings weren't widely accepted in his pathetic excuse of a family. With an older brother who couldn't give a crap about others and was just there for his own benefit, to the youngest who was just as selfish yet always had that damn smile on his face.

Telling them about his need to die, well...

It isn't like they would stop him.

They aren't even blood related- just trying to relieve boredom with each other.

But with her.

Oh, he remembers when he broke down on her, when he cried and cried- spoke of how boring his life has became, feeling nothing but emptiness. She allowed him to break down his walls, to succumb to her and just allow her to help.

To support him.

He didn't care that she was some brute, some wild woman- she cared.

* * *

 _._

 _"Brute, will you marry me?"_

 _"I... Of course Butch!"_

 _._

* * *

Perhaps God believed she sinned, believed that the woman who was knows as some savage among others could be tamed by a man wasn't worth keeping in the world, worth keeping alive. She saved a useless life, thus she was paying the price for spreading her kindness to the wrong people... All the memories they had, all the memories they were going to keep having were all for nothing.

Her death, it took a toll on him.

Butch's instruments gathered dust, his motivation for anything lost and forgotten, along with the love he once held so dear and close to his heart. Loneliness, longing for death, and much more was all he felt now- the fire that once sparked within his eyes has dulled to pure sadness and nothingness.

The one instrument he never forgot, never abandoned, was the lyre she had given him many years ago. He practiced, practice the movement of his fingers and the swiftness of them, engraving the patterns within his fingers. Maybe it was his longing for her to finally hear him play, but every night he would pour his heart out on his lyre and play a soft, soothing melody.

Hoping it'd reach her one day.

This was one of those days, his back to the railing on his balcony- playing the song as he has remembered and perfected, fingers moving in ease- no longer hesitating like the early days.

A man appeared in front of him, yet Butch payed no mind to him, keeping his eyes concentrated on the floor, barely blinking when a shadow appeared. However what did surprise him, a note off from it, was a hand reaching to his shoulder and a gentle squeeze.

A comforting touch.

"She won't hear, Butch." A soft voice told him, and so he stopped moving his fingers, stopped holding his feelings in, allowing the dam to be broken and tears finally spill out. The hand stayed on his shoulder, still squeezing it firmly.

"A lyre," The man began, gently grabbing onto the object from Butch's grasp, "a heavenly instrument, played by angels..." Blue eyes met green, the hand no longer on his shoulder.

"Why would someone in hell hear such sound? They are supposed to be punished."

He saw red, he saw red, he saw red.

All he saw was red, his fury overtaking him because he knew that he was right, he knew that she would never hear his melody, she would never feel happiness no more- yet he couldn't help but tighten his fist and collide it with the man's face. A sickening crack was heard, the man fallen (thrown) to the ground and a wide smile appeared on his face. He held onto his face, letting out a laugh.

"Just admit it! She's gone, she'll never come back, she'll never listen to your songs. Just get over her!"

He was right, he was completely right, but Butch didn't want him to be right anymore, didn't want to be treated as some heartbroken fool. So he grabbed him, lifted him from the ground and brought their faces close.

"Fucking mention her one more fucking time, I'll make sure you won't escape death again you lousy piece of s-"

"You guys are too loud."

Both their eyes looked over to the voice- a tall man, with deep crimson eyes that always seemed to appear dead- dull- no longer filled with life. His hair, a ginger color, carelessly swept back. Butch dropped the blond, turning away from them and taking a few steps back. Boomer, the one on the floor who was holding his cheek, quickly rose to his feet and got closer to the red-head.

"Brick! Brick! Great timing, I was just about to tell Butch your little plan!" The blond was grinning and holding onto Brick's arms, only to get another punch- this time to his back.

"He's a fucking liar, he was being a fucking asshole like usual." Butch muttered, glaring daggers at his younger brother, but all he got in response was a peace sign.

"Leave him be, Butch. You know he's just being a brat." Brick sighed heavily, pushing Boomer away and then facing Butch- eyes staring straight at him. The elder brother was always just so serious- always mysterious even to his most trusted brothers. "However, he's not wrong."

"Oh really now!?"

Brick took a step back, yet it wasn't a sign of a weakness but a way to give Butch some space. "I'm not saying she won't come back, but wasting your time playing your music won't bring her back." He said coolly, then glanced over at Boomer, "What this idiot was supposed to tell you was that I found a way to bring her back."

Boomer responded with sticking his tongue out.

Butch's eyes narrowed, and he took a step forward, feeling his mouth dry up and his hopes rise too far up. "Oh please do tell me, great Brick, what this great idea is." His tone had bite, yet he knew Brick wouldn't be affected by it.

"We considered necromancy, but that's rather boring, you know..." His eyes looked up at the skies then glanced back at him, "And we all know those who commit sin, no matter how small, will always end up in the depths of hell, to suffer for eternity..." A pause, "...So why not open the gates of hell and take her back with us?"

Time froze- the temptation of fruit was right there, the apple so close to Adam's grasp, listening to the serpents calling after tricking the poor, poor naive Eve. Should he take the fruit, he will see her once more- yet it would be such an unforgivable sin.

"And how do we do that?" Words formed without him even trying, as if destiny already knew his answer, and the serpent was nothing more than just a push.

The smile on Brick's face was anything but pleasant, but Butch knew he was already too deep in to back out now, to forget about his Eve, to forget about seeing her, touching her, being with her once more. So, with a deep breath, he listened to his brother's words, letting the plan be made and elaborately thought out.

.

A charm to purify him and his brothers

A spell to allow his brothers to shape shift

To go within the edge of the world

To a place

Where the Gates of Hell reside

and Seduce the Gate Guardian

And bring back Eve

.

Everything was carefully thought out- no flaws at all. Butch was to seduce the Guardian, while Brick and Boomer were supposed to keep others from ruining the plans. They brought everything they needed, only planning to stay for a while and then fleeing the moment they had the girl.

"Remember, Butch," His brother began, "in order to open the gates, you must deflower the woman. Like have sex." Boomer spoke softly, turning towards the island that the boat was taking them to, "And do not fall for her... We cannot allow this plan to fail."

"I know what sex is, you shit. But still, me, fall for someone that's not Brute? What little faith, little brother." He followed his brother's gaze, the island getting closer and closer. It was odd to him- it just looked like a forest grown on a small part of land, as if it just separated from the rest of the world.

Brick looked over at the two brothers, before going back to what he was doing.

"I'm just telling you, Butch. Be careful, she's a powerful Witch."

"As if I care..."

All he cared about was bringing her back.

Not about some Witch he'll end up using.

Thus, when the ship landed and they paid the man- they made their way. His brothers, they made sure to keep his as good looking as they could. Messing with his clothes so they don't appear sloppy (Boomer), telling him not to open his mouth until he was sure the Guardian was interested (Brick) and trying to tame his less than great bedhead (both.)

The entrance wasn't exactly extravagant or even welcoming, just a sign saying to LEAVE, but that didn't exactly scare them off, instead it made Butch's blood pump and his motivation skyrocket.

Yet for some odd reason, he felt as if he was being stared at.

Odd.

 _It's not quite important however I do believe since you are the only witch in this forest..._

 _...that there seemed to be a man wandering around here._

The first time he saw her, it was when he was wandering around. He has long since parted with his brothers, with Brick telling him he had felt a familiar among them, and Boomer saying he wanted to see some forest spirits, he was left all alone. It didn't bother him one bit, but it did leave him completely confused.

He didn't understand how exactly he'd find her, since Brick just left him a vague saying of, "you'll know when you see her" which didn't even help. Nevertheless, he continued his way around the forest, only stopping when he heard a voice.

As if an angel came down the heavens to grace him.

So he peered- looked between trees just to see who exactly was singing such a song. A woman was near a tree, her hands together as if she was praying and her voice, it was loud and clear and so calming. But Butch was no saint, no pure man- so his gaze traveled lower, making what little he could see of her body.

It wasn't bad.

Really, if this was the Witch, he wouldn't mind having more than one night stand with her.

Too bad that won't happen.

"Pure maiden my ass, with a body and looks like those, I highly doubt you're anything but innocent." He whispered to himself, eyes still sizing up the woman before he felt he had done enough and turned to leave.

He hadn't even taken two steps before he came face to face with a blond girl, hair split into two messy pigtails and little to no clothes. She must have noticed his wandering eyes, as she carefully touched his chin and lifted it up, smiling brightly.

"Are you wondering why I look like this?" Her voice was sweet- if that's how you could describe it. It sounded small and it did match her appearance- the whole cute and bubbly feel.

"Well it is odd to see such a young girl wearing no clothes- are you cold? I could lend you my coat..." He was already taking it off before she placed a hand on it and shook her head, laughter leaving her lips.

"I'm quite surprised you didn't know what a spirit looked like- but no matter." She grabbed his hand and starting pulling him along, as if taking him somewhere. He followed along, curiosity getting the best of him.

"A dear friend of mine told me there was a man around here, and as a spirit of this forest, I should welcome you and show you around," She stopped, "yet it's not just you, is it?"

He hoped his face didn't give away anything, so with an air of confidence, he scratched his head and made a vague shrugging motion. "To be honest with you, I'm not sure myself." He forced out a nervous laugh, trying to make his story as believable as possible.

"You see, I don't remember exactly why I'm here... I just woke up near the ocean, and kind of walked around... Everything feels off to me." He looked away, moving his hand to his neck and rubbed it.

The thing with Brick was, he had a plan for everything- meaning Butch had a story that he could easily use in case he was questioned. Call Brick super careful, or a non-risk taker, but he knew what he wanted and how to get it, no distractions and no flaws at all. That's why Butch was glad that he planned so ahead, planned so throughout that even the little nymph seemed to believe him.

Her eyes softened and she covered her mouth.

"My apologies... I didn't mean to pry..."

"It's fine! I just wanna know what's going on you know? Everything is so confusing... I don't even remember my name..."

The nymph was already trying to soothe him, leaning close and rubbing his shoulders, murmuring soft rhymes. It was cute, like as if she was a young child trying to take care of a little sibling.

"Here, I'll take you some place nearby that's safe- Oh! I should get you something to eat... I just picked some fruits and left it at my..." He noticed her pause, her eyes looking around and then biting her lower lip slowly, "...friend's house. Let's go quick and then I'll take you to your little camp ground."

He only responded with a nod and a small smile.

He could have sworn he saw her blush.

.

 _"Hey Butch, why don't you play the lyre I bought you?"_

 _"I am."_

 _"Then why don't you let me listen to it?"_

 _"I want to make my song as perfect as you."_

.

As he waited for the girl, whose name he learned as Bubbles (or so she says. He doubts it, like his name isn't really Butch it's Adam, but whatever.), he began playing the same song he always played. At least this time he was near the gates of hell, so perhaps... she could hear him. Letting out the breath he was holding in, he closed his eyes and just felt the notes come out of him, not even feeling his fingers glide through the strings.

Butch didn't feel much anymore.

He recalled their conversations, their promises to one another, their vows. He opened his eyes briefly, evening out his breathing as he continued the song- he couldn't keep his eyes closed anymore, not when those memories were just playing over and over again like some broken record.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he picked up the melody, and then glanced towards the trees- and his breath stopped. He faltered on his playing, then regained his composure, yet he never broke eye contact with her. The woman from earlier, he assumed, with her striking bright green eyes (yet they weren't just green, they had different colors, they were mesmerizing) gave him some sort of relief, comfort, because when he looked at her he completely forgot about Brute, forgot about his broken heart and his self-pity.

The door to the cottage opened and emerged the nymph, holding a basket of fruits. He stopped moving his fingers and looked over to her, going back to the state he was before he saw the mysterious woman. Bubbles gave him a look, but he only responded with a small smile and took the apple she handed to him.

"Thanks." He softly said.

"Don't thank me, Butch! Now let's get a move on." Emphasizing the last part, she grabbed his hand (he told her that she couldn't do that until the second date causing her to just laugh) and lead him past the trees and to a change of scenery. He couldn't recall how far they were going, all he knew was that he was trying to remember how to get to the cottage again after dark.

Once they made to a clearing, she set the basket down and and instructed him to just lay on the grass and rest. "I apologize that I can't give you more than this, but please take these fruits and stay here." And with that she left him.

 _Odd._

His brothers didn't visit him, which didn't surprise them because they weren't supposed to make contact for the whole thing until he got Brute- since it'd ruin the whole distracting others from him and whatnot. Still, the nymph was a problem.

He saw that look.

A brief look, when she glanced over to the woman's direction. It was worry, but he knew it wasn't for him, so when she grabbed his hand and dragged him somewhere else, he knew she needed to stay preoccupied.

Just for a little bit.

(He was aware that the woman was most likely the Witch Lilith, and knew she was at least somewhat interested.)

"Hey Boomer," He called out, hoping his brother was nearby to listen to him, "There's a little forest spirit that seems to be keen on getting in my way... Bother her, will ya?" Hearing a rustle for a response, he smiled and laid down, already planning on what to do later.

 **"That's no way to talk to a lady..."**

 _He planned to wake her up from her nightmare, her murmurs of forgiveness that kept going on and on, begging to not be burned, he was aware that in her dream she was being hurt- so he had hoped that his music at least soothed her, waken her, so they could meet._

 _She stepped out._

 _As if time has stopped, yet had continued ticking just for Brute, their eyes met and then everything was frozen. His playing stopped, his fingers paused on the strings- and she, her hood no longer covering her face from him. Minutes passed, and then..._

 _He smiled._

 _She smiled._

 _They both laughed, the silence broken by small fits of hopefulness, his cheeks rising with heat and hers as well. His despair was soon washed away, because the moment she looked at him, the moment she laughed, smiled, he knew hoping wasn't a far fetched idea._

 _Their laughter died down, but they kept smiling, and finally he leaned forward and opened his mouth. "So we finally met, huh?" Her eyes widened and he saw tiny stars within, and then he felt butterflies within his stomach._

 _"H-heh.. I guess we have... I thought it would have taken longer though." She replied, her voice, it was as nice as when she was singing. Her actions weren't as innocent though, as he noticed her glance down at his lips. Cute, he thought._

 _He could feel her breath._

 _"I couldn't help but see you this way. That little nymph was pretty adamant on not letting me near this area. She tried to persuade me with fruits!" He shook his fist in a joking matter, and she let out a laugh. This felt nice, this felt right._

 _This wasn't wrong._

 _"That's Bubbles for you. Though did you actually try it? She might be a pain in the ass but she does know where to find delicious fruit." A curse word? Not something that a pure maiden should be saying, but nevertheless it amused him, "W-what the hell are you looking at!?"_

 _"You cuss! I can't believe you cuss!" His grinned widened, leaning so close to her that their noses touched._

 _"Shaddup!"_

 _"Make me." He laughed once more, then stuck out his tongue. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms, stepping forward and slamming her foot down his. A screech left his mouth as he leaned down to hold onto his injured foot._

 _He felt his worried wash away, the heartache numb slowly and get replaced by a new feeling, a gentle and calming feeling._

 _He was done crying over his foot, yet the woman just insisted on insulting him so he replied back with much bite. Their bickering went back in forth until he broke out in laughter and she followed him, both grinning._

 _And that was how they continued on the night, their laughs never dying out- their conversations never becoming dull. They flowed with one another, fleeting moments of touches but never going down the path of temptation- everything was innocent and lighthearted._

 _A fleeting moment of pure love._

 ** _Except you can't fall for her, Butch._**

 _"...Ah, it's almost morning, you... you should leave." She told him cautiously, glancing around the area, and he looked at her before he looked over at the skies and nodded slowly._

 _"Time sure does pass fast. I'll go now." He smiled once more and turned to leave, then paused, and turned back to face her. He needed to get her name, just so he can confirm it before he got in too deep. (But you're already deep in.) Thus, he leaned close to her and spoke._

 _"What's your name? I never got it."_

 _Licking her lips quickly, she opened her mouth and forced out a sound._

 _"Buttercup... Lilith 'Buttercup'..."_

 _His smile widened._

 _"I'm Butch. Adam 'Butch'."_

 _He was on the right track._

 _So he left._

Their meetings began at the same place at the same time at first. Every night he'd wake her up from her slumber with a melody, taking the beautiful Witch away from her nightmares, and into his hands of laughter and whispered promises.

His resolved never faltered, yet for a few moments he allowed himself to get lost in her eyes and her love for him, and couldn't help but feel longing for her simple touches, wish that he was allowed to touch her, kiss her, show her how to give into desire.

This is what he wanted.

A relieve from his heartache.

Then their meetings stopped happening at night, and happened during the day.

Butch knew that Brick was watching him- and so was Boomer. They would sometimes meet him when he was alone and tell him that the plan was right on schedule, or tell him to pick up the pace, but always kept a distance nevertheless.

Still, he felt himself feeling something for Buttercup.

It wasn't anything special, just a tug at his heart and the occasional butterflies surrounding his stomach. Perhaps it was her laugh, her smile, he voice, her everything that made him feel this way, but he would never admit that it was anything one would call a special relationship.

He only had that for..

For...

Brute...

Yes, only her.

She was special to him.

.

 _"Hey Brick, do you think Butch is falling for her?"_

 _"Who knows..."_

.

It happened one night, their conversation was one of the animals within the forest, but the witch wasn't paying too much attention to it. Butch understood she was tired, but it also felt as if she was thinking too much on it.

"And I was thinking, what if I made out with a squirrel y'know?" He decided to say suddenly, trying to gauge a reaction out of her. He noticed her eyes eyes widened. good.

"What?" She stared at him in pure bewilderment, taking a step back. Her reaction led him to laugh, and he grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her forward until his chest hit hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and he leaned even closer, nose touching briefly.

"Hold up! I was just trying to get your attention, BC." He grinned again, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just.. dozing off y'know?" She told him, leaning on his shoulder and closing her eyes, "I rarely get any sleep now..." With their meetings happening at the dead of night up until dawn, she'd had began getting little to no sleep.

That's when he brought up his idea.

"We should meet during the day, when you're doing your daily rituals and stuff... I can play my lyre while you sing... I'd be nice." He glanced away, red staining his cheeks- and hers as well. For some reason, she didn't want to meet during the day during the beginnings of their little affair.

Her tiny nod though.

That made his heart race.

"Yeah, we should."

And that's how it happened.

After her prayers to the dead, she turned to him, ready to leave- yet she leaned in.

A brush of lips, barely any contact- she was the one that initiated- and suddenly he didn't know exactly what was happening. His eyes had widened when she kissed him once more. Butch finally came to his senses and he moved his hand, moved it to cup one of her cheeks and angle her head. They parted.

This is what he was waiting for.

He couldn't control himself no longer, so he leaned closer to her and brought her chin up- then she didn't something he didn't expect.

Buttercup grabbed onto his collar and crashed her lips with his, closing her eyes tightly. It was cute, she was just crushing her lips onto his, so he decided to take the initiative and lead her. Moving his hand down to her nape, and his free one holding onto her waist, he made sure they were close, oh so very close. She moved her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

He bit her lower lip, and she gasped- and suddenly she gave him the permission to go further, and so he did.

He was going to meet Eve.

He was going to save Eve.

He was going to bring her back.

That was his resolve.

And it will not falter.

Clothes were torn off, moans filled the air, and whispers of what would come of tomorrow. He destroyed her purity and left nothing but what used to be a beautiful woman.

The gates of hell opened, and he had entered hell.

.

.

.

.

Thump, thump, thump.

He found her within the rivers for the dead

 **Adam** held onto her hand

 **Eve's** hand

and climb through the stairs of hell

bringing his real lover back from the dead.

Yet **Lilith** knew of the betrayal

she saw it

and she sang him a curse

a cruel, cruel curse.

A curse that would cause her

that _**DAMNED EVE**_

to become nothing the moment he looked at her

that was his destiny.

.

.

.

And the musician came back to the world.

Eve long gone.

And his heart shattered.

Leaving nothing but an empty shell.

.

.

.

.

What a cruel fate.


End file.
